


Getting to the Root of the Problem

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Crowe Week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/M, Femdom, Figging, Punishment, Spanking, focus is on figging and some mild spanking as the caning had already happened when the story opens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Crowe punishes Gladio for misdirected anger. For Crowe Week 2019, day 7. Prompt used: AU of my choice (BDSM verse).





	Getting to the Root of the Problem

“Bend over again, sweetheart.”

Gladio did as told. He placed his palms flat on the table and when the tips of her leather boots nudged his left thigh, he spread his legs apart. For her. Crowe. He did it all for her. He would do anything for her. He willingly sought and accepted her praise, and … her punishments. He had just endured a lengthy caning session and his ass burned and throbbed where the thin rattan cane had repeatedly struck his flesh.

“I hope you’re feeling sorry for that attitude you gave me earlier… misdirected bad-temperedness will not be tolerated, you _know_ that.”

Gladio looked down. He wanted this treatment – needed it even – but yet… the guilt still washed over him, tsunami-like. It was always this way. He regularly needed to be corralled back to a more suitable point of focus, and she was able and willing to do it. A fair but firm approach was the thing that worked best for him. He remained in position, basking in the ache of his inflamed buttocks.

“I am,” he said slowly, brows knitting together in regret. “I was upset over something else and acted out of line.”

She groped his behind, satisfied when he sucked his breath in. “Yeah, well, there’s no doubt about _that_. Here, I’m gonna insert your plug now. Hold still.”

She spread his cheeks and gently pushed the freshly peeled and rinsed plug of ginger into his ass. She had fashioned a hunk of the yellow root into a relatively thick plug but Gladio’s body, in its willing state, had barely resisted during the lubeless insertion.

“Good boy. You _are_ feeling guilty, aren’t you? I’m glad. You need to feel that. I can spank, cane, and flog you until the damned anaks come home but if you don’t feel that remorse deep inside your mind, my punishments will never be effective.”

Gladio nodded, his eyes cast downward. A hint of the burning swirled in the distant background, but he knew that within mere minutes, it would be front and center. Sometimes Crowe inserted the ginger before his spankings, but this time she decided to add it afterward and tease him. A thin layer of sweat erupted upon the back of his neck and the ends of his hair stuck to it. She stepped back and gazed down at him appreciatively for a moment, and smirked when she soon observed him swaying his hips slowly in an attempt to lessen the fire.

“Oh _yessss_ ,” she said sultrily, “feeling the burn, sweetheart? That’s _exactly_ what you need for your fiery misbehavior, an ass that burns twofold.” She laughed and gave one of his sore cheeks a hearty smack with her palm. Gladio gasped. “I hope you’ll think twice before deciding to sass me again!” She whacked his other cheek, grinning when he whined softly. She knew that he was probably squeezing himself tight around the ginger plug with each slap, causing the burning to intensify. Gladio wiggled his hips more markedly and a deep whining sound trickled from his lips.

“Do I have to restrain you?” Crowe asked point blank, slapping his reddened cheeks again. “Orrrrrr,” she said, grasping the base of the ginger plug and twisting it for maximum contact, chuckling at him when he whined and bucked his hips upward. She twisted it the other way, eliciting a similar response. “This is fun…what if I dooooo…this.” She pulled the plug out and reinserted it a few times, fucking his ass with it. The burning sensation was renewed with each pass over his sphincter. Gladio moaned and bucked some more. Crowe peeked around his body and saw that his cock was hard and leaking precum. She reinserted the plug and gave him a hard spank.

“Bad!” She smacked his ass again, but her lips belied her feelings as they curled into a smile. “I’m _suppooosed_ to be teaching you a lesson about showing proper manners and you’re all over here leaking on my desk.” Another smack. Gladio grunted and stuck his ass up, apparently ready for more. “Geez, this ginger is really getting you going tonight, babe.” She grasped the plug and began to fuck him with it again, but stopped after a couple of passes and removed it. Gladio groaned with frustration.

“You just hold on a minute.” Crowe flashed a wicked grin and strolled into the kitchen, tossing the used plug in the trash. She opened the fridge and took out the remaining ginger rhizome and cut off a particularly large finger. She quickly pared it and ran it under the tap for a moment before taking a fork and jabbing it lightly a few times to release the juices before bringing her new toy back into the other room for Gladio to see.

“Heh, I’m sure you’ll get a real kick outta this beauty,” she said, showing the dildo to him.

“That’s… I’m both intrigued _and_ worried,” he said with a chortle. A fresh, elastic-like trail of precum seeped from the head of his cock.

“Well, I thought it would be nice to change things up a bit.” Her face transformed from pleased to serious. “Bend over.”

Gladio again did as he was told, his gut churning with anticipation as Crowe separated his cheeks and nudged the tip of the ginger against his entrance. Heat rapidly took over his tactile sense and he moaned and gasped as Crowe began to slowly push the shaped root into his rectum and then out again. The sensation soon overtook him, and he groaned loudly, fingertips pressing firmly into the desk.

“That’s more like it. I gotta bust out the big guns today, mister. Now buckle up, you’re about to go on a wild ride.” She pulled the root out again and reinserted it, faster this time. The juices oozed out from where she had pricked the root with the fork, coating his anus and causing it to burn intensely. Gladio moaned again, momentarily conflicted over whether he enjoyed or disliked the way it felt. Nevertheless, his cock remained hard and weepy.

“There’s no stopping you today, is there?” Crowe exclaimed when she took another peek at it. “Oh well, I suppose we can just go ahead and chalk up your outburst to being a result of pent up sexual frustrations, huh?” She fucked him harder with the dildo. Gladio bucked and moaned desperately. He wanted to take his cock in hand but was afraid she’d stop.

“Please, can I cum, please…” he finally asked, forgoing his pride. His voice was saturated with arousal. Crowe pulsed at the sound of it. There was something about a begging man that blew her away.

“Hmmm,” Crowe teased, stopping to think but continuing to fuck him. “Do you think you deserve to?”

Gladio lowered his head and let out a soft sigh. Crowe knew he was more than likely blushing. “Yes, please… I’ll….” He paused, elevating his hips. “Behave.”

Crowe smiled at his effort. “Well, I suppose between the caning – that, by the way, I’m sure you’ll be feeling for at least the next three days – and a double figging….” Her turn to pause, extending the moment. “You’ve earned it.”

Gladio tensed and let out a breathy hum. More sweat beaded from his skin, lending it an erotic sheen.

“Thank you.”  

“You’re welcome. You may go.” She shoved the root back in and twisted it quickly, producing another flood of sensation. Gladio groaned and took a hold of his cock, shuddering at the long-coveted contact. He was already coated in precum, so lubrication wasn’t an issue. He stroked himself up and down while Crowe worked behind him, using one hand to fuck his ass with the root, and smacking and grabbing his sore cheeks with the other.

“Ahh, gods…”

The stimulations quickly reached their apex and Gladio exploded into orgasm, his deep and throaty moans filling the room. Crowe stopped, leaving the root in place and rubbed his behind while he rode out the waves. The dildo quivered slightly as Gladio repeatedly constricted around it. He shot cum out so forcefully it hit the wall in front of them. Once finished, he allowed his spent body to collapse upon the desk, puffing round shapes of condensation upon its surface.

Crowe smiled and gently pulled the ginger dildo out of his rectum. She left to throw it away and returned with a lukewarm hand towel.

“Wow, that was quite the o, big guy.”

He gazed up at her with half-lidded eyes and smirked. “Heh, yeah. It’s knockin’ me out.”

“That’s okay, c’mon, let me wipe you down and you can go take a long nap. How does that sound?”

Gladio stood up, his body feeling like it was weighed down with a ton of bricks. “That sounds… wonderful. Thank you. I’m sorry I was a dick.”

“You’re forgiven for now, but if you do that, or anything else questionable, wellll, you know the drill.”

Gladio nodded. He knew the drill alright. She would drill him with that ginger again. And to be perfectly frank, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
